


Mientras...

by AbbieD_Arcy



Series: Mientras... [1]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieD_Arcy/pseuds/AbbieD_Arcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momentos perdidos en los personajes de Castle... </p>
<p>Resumen horrible, pero espero que os guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mientras...

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, primera historia en ao3!!
> 
> A ver que os parece :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Castle le pertenece a sus propios dueños y no gano nada con esto, más que disfrutar escribiendo
> 
> Se aceptan criticas costructivas, y los comentarios son extremadamente bien recibidos :)

Estoy tumbada en la cama, y le miro. Aún durmiendo es inquieto, como cuando esta despierto, a mi alrededor, cuidando de mí... aunque soy yo la que tiene placa. 

Entró en mi vida con las intenciones claras, y las ha logrado con creces. Volvió mi mundo de cabeza, cuidándome, haciéndome sonreír con sus teorías y volviéndome loca. Antes solo quería alejarle, ahora solo puedo pensar en unir mi vida la suya. 

Acarició su mejilla, y hace unos ruiditos muy tiernos, mientras inconscientemente me aprieta contra él. Eso me hace sonreír y sentirme querida, tan querida, cuidada y protegida que solo quiero reír de felicidad y dejar las penas de lado.

Estoy segura de que a mamá le hubiera encantado conocerle, solo imaginarme su reacción al saber que su hijita se iba a casar con su escritor favorito me hace sonreír con añoranza. Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí, ayudándome con todo y aconsejándome. 

Pienso en todo y en nada, en como sabía siempre mi café favorito, en como su sonrisa me acelera el corazón, en sus abrazos cuando pensaba lo peor, apretándome contra él queriendo cerciorarse de que estoy ahí, en como mis hermanos (Espo, Laine y Ryan no son compañeros, ya son de la familia) le dijeron que si me hacia daño lo matarían lenta y dolorosamente, en nuestros columpios...

Entonces noto como empieza a removerse y a despertarse. Abre los ojos, (esos ojos azules que me recuerdan al cielo a punto de anochecer y que transmiten cada una de sus emociones) y sonríe.

"Buenos días Kate"  
"Buenos días Rick..." y le beso, porque ya no puedo imaginarme la vida sin verle mientras duerme.


End file.
